


you shine so bright

by babyloueyes



Category: Larry - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, College AU, Cute, Fluff, I don’t know how to do tags, M/M, Sixth Form, and i wrote this short lil thing to overcome writers block, and they’re just in love, involves a bit of making out and lots of cuddles, louis and harry are the same age, sixth form AU, this is just a cute fluff au, where they’re the power couple of their sixthform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyloueyes/pseuds/babyloueyes
Summary: a sixth form au in which niall doesn’t shut up, zayn is... well, zayn, liam is the head-boy and louis and harry are way too in love, to the point where it’s kind of disgusting, actually.or, the one in which harry and louis are the power couple who run the whole school.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Larry Stylinson, larry - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78





	you shine so bright

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this was written as a way to combat writers block, hence the shortness & lack of angst. this is basically just one big piece of fluff. hope you enjoy! 
> 
> title is from ‘dance with me tonight’ by olly murs, because the playlist i listened to while writing was as fluffy as this oneshot. 
> 
> note: this has not been edited or beta’d, all mistakes are my own and i apologise greatly. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER - i do NOT own one direction. if i did, i would not be sat on my bed writing this at 4am. this is all made up, and it is not real. thank youuuu.

Everyone says that school is supposed to be the worst years of your life.

Louis, naturally, disagrees.

For someone who is nothing more than an average student (grade wise, that is), he loves school.

He likes to think it’s because of his teachers, his friends and his general enthusiasm for life (or, at least when he’s had his morning tea). However, he supposes, if he’s lying to himself and it’s really because of a certain emerald-eyed, curly-haired boy, well. No one needs to know. And truly, he thinks it would be rather unfair to discredit his blatant optimism.

And, okay, maybe he’s not the happiest person to ever grace the school, but he’s pretty darn close. Maybe, like, top 10. That is, of course, if aforementioned messy-haired, dimple-cheeked boy is in his close proximity. It’s all rather unfair, if he’s being quite honest, how much of his happiness revolves around Harry. Not that he’s complaining, mind you. He’d much rather be ridiculously cheerful than wallow in his own dismay. But, really. It’s kind of pathetic. He has a reputation to keep up! He used to be respected, y’know? People used to be scared of him! Of course, that was all before Harry came along and ruined him by turning him into a sappy, smiley piece of mush. Pft. Honestly. How dare he.

However, as he voices his complaints to said Harry, the younger boy fails to see the seriousness of the whole situation, instead giving a Louis a dimpled smirk and placing his hand on Louis thigh, idly commenting, “No one thought you were scary, babe.”

“They did!” Louis insists indignantly, staring pointedly out of the slightly-tinted window of Harry’s SUV, smiling through the glass at a few people who recognise him as they drive past. “And then someone ruined it!”

“How rude of that person,” Harry half-chuckles, half-sighs. “Maybe you should report them to the police. Y’know, have them punished for the crimes they committed against the great, mighty Louis Tomlinson.”

Louis’ eyes flicker over to Harry’s face, studying him intently. He can only see half of it as Harry is keeping his head forward and his eyes on the road, but Louis can tell by the tone of his voice and the slight upturn of his lips that Harry is grinning. 

“Hmph,” he huffs. “Maybe I will.”

“Hello officer,” Harry imitates rather seriously, doing a terrible impression of Louis’ Yorkshire accent. “I would like to report someone for arrest. On what grounds, you ask? Oh, well, they make me happy. I’m sure you can agree how much of a crime that is.”

“I do not sound like that!”

“Yes, yes you do.”

“You’re the worst,” Louis replies half-heartedly, rolling his eyes, just as Harry pulls up into the school parking lot.

“You love me,” Harry answers cheekily.

“Maybe,” Louis concedes with a nod of his head, watching as Harry turns the car off with a twist of the key. “But that’s not going to help you when I get you arrested.”

Harry bites his lip to stop the smile that threatens to form on his lips as he pulls Louis over the middle console to sit on his lap. “You wouldn’t,” he teases as Louis straddles him.

“I so would,” Louis protests, frowning. Harry almost would believe him if his eyes weren’t shining with humour. 

“Mmm... no,” the younger boy smirks, resting his forehead against Louis’. “You’d miss me too much. And you’d feel too guilty. And then you’d resign yourself to a life full of despair and misery and die a lonely death, regretting that day every second of your life until you pass away.”

Louis scoffs, “Think that highly of yourself, do you, styles?” When Harry’s only reply is a snort, Louis leans forward, mumbling, “I hate that you’re right,” seconds before he presses their lips together.

Louis loves kissing Harry. That is one thing that never changes. No matter how many times they do it, the novelty never really wears off. He loves that was their lips fit together so perfectly, Harry’s plump and soft and warm. He loves the way Harry’s teeth graze Louis’ bottom lip, tugging on it playfully. He loves the way Harry’s mouth parts ever-so-slightly, allowing Louis to slip his tongue inside and explore the area behind Harry’s teeth. He loves the way their eyelashes flutter together softly - like butterflies, as Harry had once smiled - and he loves the way his hands slot into Harry’s hair and the way that Harry’s cup his face gently. He loves the passion, a reminder of their love for each other; eternal and unconditional. And most of all, he loves Harry. 

They are - rather rudely, in Louis’ humble opinion - interrupted from their business by an Irish leprechaun (more commonly known as Niall Horan), who pounds the passenger window of the car. Louis regretfully pulls away from the safety of Harry’s lips, rolling his eyes and sending a pointed glare towards Niall before burying his face in the crook of Harry’s neck with a sigh that Harry mirrors. 

“C’mon, Lou, we’ve got to go,” Harry mumbles eventually, checking his watch over Louis’ shoulder. “We’re gonna be late.”

“Don’t wanna move. Can’t we just stay here?” He asks hopefully.

“Babe,” Harry replies, throwing him a pointed stare. 

Louis pouts but makes his way out of the car anyway, walking over to an impatient looking Niall, a completely unbothered Zayn and a fretting Liam and mumbling something under his breath that sounds suspiciously like stupid-school-ruining-everything and just-wanna-make-out.

By the time they reach the entrance, Niall has already somehow recited the whole story of how his nephew, Theo, had gone missing only to be found again in the washing machine, and Harry’s hand has mysteriously slipped into the back pocket of Louis’ jeans. 

All eyes, naturally, fall on them as they walk through the door, and, honestly, Louis can’t blame them. Not when Louis and Harry co-captain the football team, Liam is the head-boy, Niall seems to know everyone, and Zayn... well, Zayn looks like a Greek God. And, of course, when you factor in the condition that Harry and Louis are the power couple of the whole entire school, it’s rather unsurprising how much attention they gain. 

Not that Louis is letting it get to his head, or anything.

When Harry leaves to check the notice board for the game fixtures for the week, squeezing Louis’ arse as he goes, Louis wanders over to catch up with Stan, who had thrown a huge party on Friday that Harry and Louis has been too... well, preoccupied, to attend. Louis had gotten so caught up in the conversation that he doesn’t hear Harry return, but he does feel familiar arms wrap around his waist from behind, a face press against the small of his neck and curly hair fall over his shoulders. The fact that Stan barely even notices is a true testimony to how normal this is.

Stan does notice, however, the blush of Louis’ cheeks when Harry whispers some things that really shouldn’t be said in public, let alone in a school, into the the skin above Louis’ collarbones. Raising his eyebrows suggestively, Stan makes a mental note to tease Louis about it for the rest of the day.

At lunch, Louis plops himself down into Harry’s lap, and no one even bats an eyelid. And then, during his free period, when Louis spots Harry chatting to a teacher in the middle of the hallway, Louis walks straight over and places his chin on Harry’s shoulder, offering the teacher a smile and a quiet, “Hi Miss.” She throws him a quick smile back and continues as if it was the most normal thing in the world. 

Because it is. Normal, that is. Louis and Harry just fit. They’re like each other’s missing jigsaw piece. They were made to be together.

And if, at the end of the day, they make out pressed against the wall of the corridor, Louis’ legs wrapped around Harry’s waist, the occasional ‘I love you’ falling from both of their lips, well. No one says a thing.

And yeah, Louis decides. School isn’t that bad. It isn’t bad at all. 

Or, maybe, he’s just way too in love with Harry to care about anything else.

Louis leans towards option two.

**Author's Note:**

> hey, you! yes, you! you’re beautiful and i love you. have the best day, thanks for reading! mwah.
> 
> come find me on tumblr!! https://babyloueyes.tumblr.com/post/623629146492420096/you-shine-so-bright-13k-by-babyloueyes


End file.
